Dark Paradise
by writers-weep
Summary: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff, and Salazar Slytherin have left behind a horrible secret. A secret that concerns Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter. Will the four of them be able to save the world or are they doomed to fail? DM/HG HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! This idea just popped into my head and I really wanted to write it down! This is my first fanfiction on this account and I hope you will enjoy it. Also, the title, "Dark Paradise" comes from the song of same title by Lana Del Rey! Listen to it, it's amazing!**_

* * *

Even in her wildest dreams, Hermione Granger could not picture the situation she was currently in. Stuck in Dumbledore's office with Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore had yet to explain why she was here with _him. _All he had said so far was that Ginny and Harry were on their way too. What could the four of them have done that would lead them to the Headmaster's office?

As far as Hermione was concerned, she'd done nothing wrong. Certainly nothing wrong with Ginny, Harry, and_ Draco Malfoy._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the banging of the doors. Ginny and Harry ran in, cheeks flushed.

"Sorry we're late, Headmaster, we ran all the way from Potions!" Harry gushed.

"No problem Harry. Now, if you and Miss Weasley would take a seat I will explain to you the reasons I requested your presence."

Harry looked as if he was about to say something when he noticed Draco, "What is he doing here?"

Dumbledore looked amused, "I believe I just said I will explain everything as soon as you both take a seat."

Harry shot Draco a malice filled glare which the other boy ignored before sitting down next to Hermione, Ginny following suit.

"I'm afraid what I have to tell you four is not entirely good news. Professor Snape and I have made some troubling discoveries of late and they concern you. All of you. I assume you are all quite familiar with the four founders of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, Sir! Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." Hermione answered confidently.

"Correct, Miss Granger. It seems these founders have had a much more complicated history then we originally thought. Ever since four years ago, when you, Mr. Potter and you, Miss Weasley, went into the Chamber of Secrets, we have been searching it. Scouring every last inch if the place, looking for anything that might have been hidden inside. And, for a long time, we believed that there was nothing important hidden down them except for cobwebs! But, just as Severus and I had begun to wrap up our search, we found something."

Dumbledore reached into his desk and pulled out a very old, worn chest. He carefully opened it and pulled out four different scrolls. He opened one and showed it to the four students in front of him. It had a very old illustration of a woman with blue robes and rich brown hair. Underneath the drawing, written in ink was a name. Hermione Granger.

"What? What is that? Why does it have my name?" she asked, thoroughly stumped.

In response Dumbledore pulled out another scroll, this one depicting a tall man with red robes and green eyes. It said Harry Potter. The next scroll had an illustration of a beautiful woman with yellow robes and fiery hair. The name was Ginevra Weasley. And, finally, there was a scroll with a man who had very fair colored hair and green robes. It read, Draco Malfoy.

"As you can see, these scrolls were created thousands of years ago. Thankfully there is a letter which may help clear things up. It reads:

'_To Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Draco Malfoy,_

_Our prophet has foreseen the end. We see no way to save the wizarding world. You four are our only hope. Our prophet, gifted in Divination has been able to tell us your names. Your world as you know it, is ending. It is our responsibility, as the founders of Hogwarts School, to help you even in our death. The prophet has said that when each one of you were born, you were born with a drop of our blood. Whilst not truly being our descendants, you are our heirs. Harry James Potter, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor. Hermione Jean Granger, you are the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the heir of Helga Huffelpuff. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin._

_We do not know which year you will find this. But our prophet has ensured that when needed, it will be found. If you do not succeed, the entire wizarding world is in jeopardy. We are so deeply sorry we cannot be of more assistance, but, always remember we will help you. Death is not a barrier._

_Yours, The Founders_'"

"This is obviously some kind of practical joke!" said Ginny, though her voice wobbled.

"Weaselette is right." Draco said lazily, speaking for the first time. Looking at his face, you'd never be able to tell something was wrong, "There's no way that's real. 'Death is not a barrier' that's bullshit."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "I am aware it seems…quite hard to believe but Severus and I have conducted every test magically possible and, I'm sorry to say, these letters are quite legitimate. Now, each one of the founders has left a letter for the specific heir. I have not read these letters. I will give them to you now and you may read them, when you are finished we shall discuss this further."

Dumbledore handed out the letters and Hermione gingerly took hers.

"_Dear Hermione,_

_What a lovely name you have. Did you know it is the feminine form of the Greek god Hermes? He was a messenger to the gods of Olympus. Anyways, I know this is a huge shock and weight on your shoulders but I know, deeply in my heart, that you are an intelligent girl and you will be able to solve anything thrown your way. Please, dear, understand that it is your job to keep Harry, Draco, and Ginevra together. Throughout your journey together many forces will try to rip you apart but you must use your intelligence to solve problems and keep everyone in order. I believe in you so much. I know that you are in Gryffindor house. You must be so wonderful as to be immensely brilliant yet so brave. If you ever need any help, Hermione, you can find me. Myself and the other founders have become ghosts for you children. We will help in any way possible. Be strong. Be smart._

_With hope,_

_Rowena Ravenclaw"_

Ginny watched as Hermione eagerly absorbed her letter and then looked at hers.

"_Dearest Ginevra,_

_Oh my dear! I have always, always wanted a daughter. Alas, I have only three sons. You, Ginevra, are as good as a daughter to me even though I will be long dead before you read this. Rowena has told me that according to the prophet, you are a Gryffindor! How lovely! Godric is an amazing man, and an even better husband! I know that you are worried about the future but keep in mind that I have so much faith in you. You are a wonderful, beautiful girl, Ginevra and every decision you make will be a good one if it comes from your heart. Should you ever need me, you will find me in ghost form in Huffelpuff tower._

_Loyalty is key,_

_Helga Huffelpuff"_

Harry was nervous. What would his letter contain? Unrealistic expectations?

"_Dear Harry,_

_I know you're special Harry. You aren't like Hermione or Ginevra or Draco. You have a much bigger burden in your life. I know you're a young boy and we are asking so much from you but you have to trust me. You are so brave and you will lead your comrades. While they are all great people, you, are the most crucial. It is your job to lead and find hope even in the most hopeless of situations. I am aware that I am asking the world of you, Harry, but I need you to be strong. You will save many in your endeavors. Never forget who you're doing this for. If you find help is needed, look for my ghost in Gryffindor tower._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Godric Gryffindor"_

Draco was uncomfortable. Here he was in a room full of Gryffindors, Dumbledore included, finding out he had a perilous task ahead of him. Oh joy.

"_Draco,_

_First of all, don't shy away. I know you're an outcast. A Slytherin trapped with three Gryffindors. Must be tough. I have always loathed Godric. Everyone loves him but I see through his façade. I know you feel the same way about Harry. But, Draco, this is much, much bigger than schoolyard rivalries. The fate of the world rests in your hands. I know you don't like the people you must work with but you have to look past that. You are a model Slytherin, Draco. Do not let them push you out. Also…Keep an eye on that Hermione. I have a feeling she will be important in the future. Look for my ghost if you need assistance._

_Salazar Slytherin"_

"Well," said Dumbledore, "It looks like you are all done reading. I hope that helped you. Now, as for the nature of the danger described in the letters…I do not know. I have no idea what awaits us in this impending storm but you all need to prepare. I will help you in your journey and when danger awaits you. You will be ready."

"Headmaster, what do you mean?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean, that you all will train together. You need strong friendships for this task. I know you all are not exactly friends but you need to look past that and be mature. You, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy are sixth year students. Miss Weasley is a fifth year. You are all old enough to handle being friends.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Shoot me now."

Harry glared at him, "Did you read the letters? This is bigger than us. We're saving the world. Quit being such an asshole."

Draco ignored him, "When does training start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

After exiting Dumbledore's office, the three Gryffindors immediately banded together, whispering in low voices about what they had just learned.

Draco crashed into their huddle, "Ahem, I believe we discuss things _together _now, Gryffindors."

Ginny narrowed her eyes as him, "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing. The old man said we need to be 'friends' or some Gryffindor shit like that."

"Not until we start training!" Hermione huffed.

Draco sneered at her, "I do not speak to mudbloods."

Harry pushed Hermione to the side and aimed his wand at the sneering boy's face, "Don't ever talk to her like that again!"

"I believe I said I had no interest talking to it anyways."

Harry turned a very bright red color but Hermione pulled him back, "Come on Harry, Ginny. He's not worth it anyways. Trust me, I've punched him."

Draco looked furious but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were already walking away.

"Hey," Ginny said softly, "Don't worry about Malfoy, he's just a pretentious git."

"I'm not worried at all, Gin. We've all known him for 6 years. Nothing we can do to change his personality."

Harry was seething, "He should never have spoken to you like that!"

"Harry, I've been called a mudblood enough times, it doesn't bother me anymore."

He was about to say something when the trio saw Ron speeding down the hallway.

"Guys! Where have you been? I looked all over!"

"Hey Ron," Ginny replied, "Um, I guess we'll explain in the common room."

After explaining to Ron what was going on, his mouth was still hanging open. While Harry and Ginny recounted what Dumbledore said and took turns reading him their letters, Hermione zoned out. She thought about how _Rowena Ravenclaw_, one of the most intelligent witches of all time had written her a letter. She pondered what kind of dangers she was going to face. And, lastly, she thought about Malfoy. Regardless of what she had said, the rude term he had used still hurt her. Hermione knew it was just a word but still…It hurt.

"…right 'Mione?" Ron was looking at her expectantly.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I said, you could always just punch Malfoy again!"

"Ron, I punched him three years ago when he was a scrawny little twit. Now he's much bigger with…muscles and stuff. I doubt I could take him and I doubt he'd go easy on me."

"Me and Harry would help you! We've got muscles!" Ron replied, offended.

Hermione and Ginny laughed, "Sure."

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and joking around, ignoring the danger that awaited them in the future.

* * *

Draco was spending the evening moping and being angry, thinking about the danger that awaited him in the future. He felt a flash of cruel happiness, at least the Gryffindors must be suffering too!

When he entered the Slytherin Common Room, nobody came to greet him. No worried friends frantically wondering where he'd been. This did not surprise Draco. Everyone here was more like an…acquaintance. Slytherin's respected each other and worked together but if it came down to someone else's life and theirs, they would always choose themselves.

He was about to head to his bed when someone grabbed his shoulder. Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, where have you been? I was worried!"

Draco did not let his face betray his surprise, "Well I'm here now Parkinson, so if you'd please move I would like to go to bed."

Pansy looked as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. She gently removed her hand form his shoulder and Draco walked away without looking back. He had enough surprises for one day.

* * *

After spending time with his friends, Harry went to his bed and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. He thought about Godric's letter and how there was more danger in his life. Voldemort was one thing and now something else? Not to mention the fact that he did not know what "something else" was!

He tried to relax. Hermione, Ginny, and even Malfoy had to deal with all this. Sometimes Harry wished that he had just been born as a normal boy. Not Harry Potter but just an ordinary wizard who could go to Hogwarts and learn without fear of death. No, he couldn't afford to pity himself. Things didn't work that way.

Harry closed his eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep. At least dangers did not haunt his dreams.

* * *

_**I hope it was good! I promise the other chapters will be better once I get the basis of the story down. There will be lots of action! Also, as a side note, I'm having a little trouble working on Draco's character but I will try my best to improve. Thank you very much!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much to GinnyHermione1234, WALIXELA, Tris, Ramyfan, meadow-music, Mylla-chan, gohanssj55, and BookwormDMHG for your lovely reviews! **_

_**Special thanks to Kira Lightwood for proof reading chapter 1 & 2. Love you, bff:D **_

_**Tris: For the Pansy/Draco thing you'll have to just read and see, I promise it will unfold! Thank you!**_

_**meadow-music: I promise you, this story is centered around Draco and Hermione! He will be playing a much bigger part. I'm sorry I made it seem Harry centered but I just needed to establish the basis of the story. Technically all four of them are main characters but Draco is going to be very, very important. Thanks very much!**_

_**Before I continue I want to tell you that I won't be the fastest updater, I have a lot of stuff that gets in the way, but I will definitely try my best. Anyways, on to the story!**_

* * *

Ginny walked swiftly, following the map she had received via owl this morning. It had also arrived with a letter from Dumbledore instructing her to go to the marked room right after lunch for training. Harry and Hermione had not mentioned receiving the letters themselves but she could see the way they were distant and anxious at lunch.

She had walked nearly fifteen minutes and still had not arrived at the room. What was so special about this room anyways? Ginny was so focused on the map that she ran right into another body.

"Hermione! I'm so glad I found you, I am not sure where to find the training room! I've been wandering around here forever!"

Hermione looked ruffled, "The map says the room should be right here but there isn't any doors here!"

Ginny sighed inwardly, if Hermione was confused, then there was no way she would ever find the room.

* * *

Draco was in a bad mood. First of all, he was awoken by an ugly owl pecking his face and now he was wandering a corridor with Harry Potter. This wasn't a choice of course, he'd run into Potter in the hallway and since they were going to the same place, it was inevitable.

Potter wasn't saying anything but it was almost like Draco could hear him think. His face was turning red with confusion. Draco studied the map closely, according to it, they had to take the next right and the room would be there.

Suddenly Harry picked up his pace and Draco looked up. He saw Granger and the Weasley girl arguing with each other in the middle of the corridor, right where the map said the door should be.

"According to the map it should be right here!" Granger said in a shrill voice.

Draco decided to ignore her and looked at his map again. When he came closer to the three Gryffindors, a word revealed itself at the bottom of the page. _Look._

Look where?

Draco was about to say something when Granger spoke up, "It says look! All of you, come closer! I think we need to bring the maps together to reveal a message!"

Draco did not want to step any closer to them, "Just take my map," he grumbled, handing it to Potter who handed it to Granger.

He watched as Granger put them together.

"Nothing is happening." she said.

"I think we all need to stand together, not just the maps." Weaslette said.

Draco groaned. What if their mudblood/blood traitor status was contagious? No. He was not going to stand any closer to them. Absolutely not.

"Malfoy," Granger said softly, "Please come, it's worth a try."

"No." he said flatly.

"Malfoy," Harry hissed, clenching his fists, "Get over here. We need to reveal that message."

Draco closed his eyes. He did not want to become one of them. He did not want to turn into a Gryffindor who brought love and joy to the world. But, he thought about what Salazar had written in his letter. _I know you're an outcast. _Draco refused to shy away. Step closer. He could do that.

"Fine." he said, almost inaudibly.

He moved a little closer. Granger gasped, "Another word! _To."_

Look to.

"Come closer, Malfoy!" she demanded.

He took a step closer.

"_The."_

Look to the.

"Closer."

He stepped closer. His shoulder was touching the Weasley girl's and Potter's. He was disgusted.

"_Floor." _Granger whispered.

Look to the floor.

All four of them did, and before their very eyes, the ground beneath them morphed into an elaborate door. Without warning it opened, and the four heirs fell into its depths.

* * *

Hermione didn't scream. All she could think of was what beautiful magic that was. Only a true master like Dumbledore could do something like that. She was falling and falling and falling. But, she wasn't worried. Dumbledore would never try and hurt them.

Right before she hit the ground, she froze. Despite knowing nothing would have happened to her, she let out a breath of relief. Still suspended two feet off the ground, she looked around.

The room she was in was large and bright. It looked so modern, much more so than the room of requirement which they had trained in last year. Before she got a better look, the sound of shoes hitting the ground came around the corner.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "You made it. I must say, that took much longer than I expected. Nevertheless, you all have arrived and we may begin. Follow me, if you would please"

Dumbledore began to walk away and Harry cleared his throat, "Um, Sir? We're...stuck."

"Oh dear. I apologize!" Dumbledore waved his hand and Hermione fluttered slowly to the ground, landing softly on her feet. Then he began to walk away and the students rushed to follow.

"Now," The Headmaster began, "Training will not be easy. As I have said before, I do not know what dangers await you, so all I can do is prepare you as best as possible. Do not misunderstand me. Training is not only fighting and defending. Training is learning to work together until you can learn to work as a unit in perfect harmony."

Hermione fought the impulse to glance at Draco. She knew he was the odd one out. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny worked together fine. The problem would be learning how to trust (if that was possible) and work with Draco Malfoy.

"I will expect you to come here every day after lunch. Remember to keep your maps safe. Your teachers have been informed of the situation and you will be exempt from all missed assignments," continued Dumbledore, "Today, we will be starting with some simple levitation exercises. This will help you learn to trust one another."

_How could levitation help them trust each other? _Hermione decided not to question it, Dumbledore was a brilliant wizard, and he knew what he was doing.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please step forward. Mr. Malfoy you will stand here," Dumbledore explained pointing to an area right before a large, padded mat, "And, you, Mr. Potter, will stand here, on the mat."

They both complied and Dumbledore instructed Draco to cast _Wingardium Leviosa _on Harry, hold him there for ten seconds and then gently lower him onto the mat.

"No way," said Harry, "He's going to drop me and probably kill me. And, he'll probably laugh too."

"Yes, Potter, because I spend all my days coming up ways to painfully kill you. Oh wait, I do."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, that is enough," Dumbledore said firmly, "I have told you what to do and you will do it."

Draco sighed and then cast the spell. Harry shot up so fast he was a blur, froze in midair, and then flew straight to the ground. It probably didn't hurt much, but it most definitely wasn't gentle.

Hermione prayed that Draco wouldn't be the one levitating her and someone must have been listening because she was the one levitating him. She thought of all the ways she could hurt him. She was in control. She thought about all the times he'd called her a mudblood and clenched her fists. No. She was going to be fair. This is how she was going to gain his trust.

As gently as she could, she whispered the spell and slowly levitated him up. After ten seconds she carefully brought him down.

After this kindness, Hermione expected him to turn around and thank her. At least show some kind of gratitude. But, no. He just walked past her and stood near the wall. She took a deep breath and went to stand on the mat. Ginny levitated her, shakily, but not purposely. When she was done, she watched Harry levitate Ginny and then Dumbledore began talking again.

"From what I have observed of you today, we need to work much more on trust and teamwork. Well done, anyways. Now, I'll show you to the exit and I expect you to go straight to your classes! No dilly dallying!"

Hermione and the others followed Dumbledore to a wall. He tapped it with his hands in a pattern she couldn't follow, and it opened up.

Ginny, Harry, and Hermione bid him goodbye and Draco nodded. Then they took off for their classes.

Dumbledore was right. Training was going to be tough. But, Hermione was determined to succeed. Determined to help Ginny, Harry, and even Draco succeed.

* * *

Draco walked hurriedly away from the other heirs. His brain was going insane. Why had Granger been so fair with him in training? He was sure she was going to get back at him for all the time's he had bullied her, but she didn't. Draco was confused. Could one ever understand Hermione Granger?

* * *

_**Thank you for reading, I will try to update within the next week!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! **

**As for the Latin in the story, I'm sorry if it is not correct. I used Google Translate to come up with the spells and their spellings stated in the story.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kira Lightwood for proofreading**

**Taylor Chase because your review made me squeal in unsuppressed joy**

* * *

Every morning, each of the heirs was awoken by an owl who carried a new map. Every day, Dumbledore changed the entrance into the training room. Every minute, people questioned the heirs as to where they disappeared to after lunch. Every second, the heirs lied about special business for Dumbledore (and Draco even punched a few people.)

Even though the entrance to the training room changed, the actual room itself didn't. It remained its magnificent self. Hermione was always captivated about the different ways into the room because magic still stunned her with its splendor. She longed to know how Dumbledore created so many entrances to a single room. Sometimes, they fell through the ground, other times, they flew into the ceiling and, once, a powerful wind blew them through a solid wall. But, as it had the first day, the entrance only revealed itself if Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Harry all stood together.

Today, the map showed a place Hermione had never seen before. It was higher than the astronomy tower. Hermione didn't think there was a place in Hogwarts higher than the astronomy tower, but apparently there was. After lunch, she followed the map with the other heirs. Technically, none of them had made an agreement to walk together but after two weeks, it had become a habit of sorts. Draco rarely spoke on these walks unless he was making a passing comment, insult, or giving directions. But, Hermione had to admit, he had softened a bit over the last two weeks. He had not called her a mudblood since the incident outside of Dumbledore's office.

They walked in silence until they reached the astronomy tower.

"According to the map," Ginny explained, "we have to climb up the astronomy tower and then there will be a staircase behind the bookshelf for us to go up."

And so, they proceeded up the stairs in a line since it was too narrow to walk all at once. Once they reached the top, Hermione looked around for the bookcase Ginny has mentioned.

"There it is!" Harry announced pointing to the side of the room where the sunlight did not reach.

The heirs pulled out their maps and stood together in front of the large shelf. There was a deep rumbling and the bookcase slid loudly to the left revealing a very small opening to a miniscule staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"What is this?" Draco said haughtily, "A cat couldn't fit through that door!"

Hermione glanced down at her map and noticed a few words written at the top of the page in a curling script.

_Factus tenuissimum_.

"Do any of you know what _factus tenuissimum_ means?" She asked interrupting Draco's angry rant about the size of the staircase.

"It's Latin. It means become very small," Draco explained not looking at her, "Why? Is it on the map?"

"Yes," Hermione responded, "And, I think it's a spell. When we cast it, we should become small and be able to climb these stairs."

Harry looked at Hermione confidently, "Great! Let's try it! Hermione, cast it on me."

She hesitated for a moment but cast the spell anyways. At first, nothing happened but then, at a rapid pace, Harry began to shrink and shrink until his head only reached Hermione's knees.

Draco burst out laughing, "Oh god, Potter. You look like a house elf!"

Hermione glared at him, "What is wrong with house elves? They're brilliant creatures. Much more noble than any of us!"

He looked at her, surprised, that she would defend such a worthless creature.

"Well, I might as well cast the spell on you next since you find it so funny!" Then she turned to Harry, "Go on up, Harry! We'll follow you as soon as we've all shrunk."

Little Harry scampered off and Hermione shrank Draco and he took off before she could get a good look at him.

"Ginny, you're next!"

After Ginny had run up the stairs, Hermione turned her wand to herself and said, "_Factus tenuissimum_."

Suddenly she felt her whole body compressing. It didn't hurt but it felt…strange. When she felt certain she wasn't getting any smaller she scurried up the stairs. She ran for what felt like hours until she saw an opening.

When she climbed into the training room, she saw Ginny and Harry, still small, waiting by the door for her. Draco was pacing a few feet away.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, plopping down with her back against the wall.

"He wasn't here when we got here and, being this size, we didn't want to try to walk any further." Ginny answered.

Hermione nodded and studied the room around her. It was the same room but with her new size, her perspective on everything felt different.

"Dumbledore is coming!" Draco announced.

And, sure enough the old wizard, much taller than usual, came into view.

"Ah," he smiled, "My trainees. Good job casting the spell, Miss Granger. Now, _facta bene magna_!"

Hermione felt herself growing, and soon she was back to her usual size. Dumbledore cast the spell on Draco, Harry, and Ginny afterwards and then indicated for them to follow him.

"Today, we will be taking a trip of sorts. I think it will be good for you all to escape the confines of the castle. Think of it as a reward for all your hard work these past two weeks."

This caught Hermione's attention. For the last training sessions, they had done various trust exercises to strengthen their bonds but they had yet to practice any defensive or offensive magic. Of course, they knew general spells from defense against the dark arts class and Dumbledore's Army but, with the upcoming danger, they needed more training.

"We will be traveling by side along apparition to the location I have chosen. Yesterday marked the end of our team building exercises. While I am positive you children require much more trust work, I believe we need to begin defensive and offensive magic so you may have sufficient training for the impending danger." Dumbledore explained quickly.

"Finally! We can stop this useless and unnecessary sessions. So far this has been a waste of my time!" Draco said, his back straight and confident.

Suddenly, Dumbledore stopped walking and whirled around to face Draco, "Mr. Malfoy, I can assure you, nothing you will learn here is useless and unnecessary. When you are caught in danger and these three Gryffindors are the only ones who can help you, you best be sure you have their trust! That goes for all of you." Dumbledore's eyes were blazing. Hermione had never seen him look so serious and angry.

"If any of you find these training sessions useless, I ask you to leave right now. I am offering you all I can to prepare you. And, while I can't force you, I beg you to accept it!"

Hermione said nothing, and no one else moved to leave, not even Draco.

Wordlessly, Dumbledore reached out his arms indicating the heirs grab on. Then there was a rush of air and Hermione felt like she was being squeezed so hard through a very small space. She felt sick, side along apparition was horrid!

When they landed, her feet hit the ground hard and she took in her surroundings. They had landed in an empty field.

* * *

Draco brushed off his sleeves when he landed. He hated side along apparition. He looked up and saw Dumbledore speaking to Granger. Dumbledore. How dare that vile man humiliate him like that? There was no way in hell Draco would ever be in a situation where he required help from anyone, much less a Gryffindor. The team building exercises were wasting precious time that could be used to learn more important things, like actually being able to fight.

Draco took a minute to look closely at the faces of the people with him. He knew without a doubt if Potter was in danger, he wouldn't help. Why did Potter deserve it? Besides, he had the whole world in his palm. If Harry James Potter ever needed help, anyone would give it to him. Draco had no reason to help him.

Ginevra Weasley. Two weeks ago, Draco would have spat in her face. A blood traitor Weasley. But, after being in her presence for fourteen days, he found that she was indeed a kind person. She hardly ever spoke to him and he was fine with that but that didn't mean he wanted her dead. Maybe, just maybe, if she needed help, Draco would give it.

Finally, Draco looked to Hermione Granger. He used to hate, hate, hate Granger. She was nothing more than scum under his shoes. Filthy, worthless, and a shame. She was everything Draco stood against. But, ever since she had been fair to him in the levitation activity, he had studied her closely. In actuality, she was quite beautiful. And, of course, she was intelligent. In every activity they had done that required skill and cunning, Granger had led it. Eager and proud, she had impressed everyone. Draco would never admit it, but, if she was in danger, he would save her. That didn't mean anything, though. When you spend time with people, you grow a small, small attachment. It is inevitable and it means nothing. Nothing.

"Okay," Dumbledore began, "Today we will be learning how to make fire shields. Obviously, you know how to make shields and fire but we will be combining them today. Tomorrow, we will return here for a practice activity. The incantation for this spell is, _scutum ignis. _Commit it to memory."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and turned his back to them, so he was facing the tall blades of wild grass, then he cast the spell. Draco took a sharp breath, the spell was magnificent. It created a huge wall of protection, of fire.

"Now, this fire is not fatal to the caster." Dumbledore explained, plunging his hand into the fire to demonstrate, "But, it is fatal to anyone else. Thus, making it a very useful spell to know."

Draco looked to his companions and noticed Granger's face was practically turning red with anticipation.

"Mr. Malfoy, please step forward. I will ask you to cast first." Dumbledore waved his hand, and the fire went out, "This is how you remove the shield. Quite simple, in my opinion."

Draco stepped forward and said, "_Scutum ignis_!_" _

A small flamed appeared, flickered, and then went out. Behind him, he could hear Potter laughing.

"Do not be upset, Mr. Malfoy. You need more emotion. Summon the spell with all your strength and feeling."

Draco grit his teeth, of course the old man would choose a spell that required _feeling_. It was magic, not a love letter. Magic was cold and hard. Magic was from the brain, not from the heart. One shouldn't require any emotion to make a strong spell. But he tried again anyways, and again a small flame flickered and went out.

Dumbledore stepped forward and clasped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, you will get it. Why don't we have Miss Granger try?"

Granger practically stumbled over herself to come forward. She cast the spell and the same thing happened. No fiery shield, just a small flickering flame.

"I-I don't understand. I put all of my thought into it! I have studied this spell before, I have perfected wand movements! I have no idea why it didn't work!" she rambled.

"Miss Granger, you are forgetting something. Magic is from the heart, not from the brain. It is warm and soft. You need to put all your feeling and energy into it, like a patronus."

Draco was furious. It was one thing for that old man to teach them ridiculous spells but it was another thing all together to lie and make up fantasies.

"Of course magic isn't from the heart!" he said angrily, "Magic is logic and thinking. It comes straight from the brain!"

Dumbledore smiled calmly, "Mr. Potter, why don't you come and try."

Potter looked nervous, "If Hermione couldn't do it, I don't—"

"Nonsense, come and try!" Dumbledore encouraged.

Potter came forward and cast the spell, immediately a wall of fire erupted from his wand and remained there, tall and strong. He looked surprised, as though he couldn't believe what he had just done.

"Well done!" the professor cheered, "See Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, when you put your heart into magic, the effect is much stronger than when you do not."

* * *

Hermione was in shock. It wasn't shock that Harry was able to cast the spell it was that she hadn't been able to. She knew about the fire shield charm. She had studied it closely, though she had never attempted to cast it. What was she not doing?

Hermione watched carefully as Ginny cast the spell, and a perfect fire shield came up. Draco looked as if his head was going to blow off. Hermione agreed with him, magic was logic. Emotion would cloud your senses, she always cast spells without feeling and they always came out perfectly. _Except my patronus_ she thought bitterly. Yes, the patronus charm was the only one Hermione had ever struggled with.

Maybe Dumbledore was right. He was a genius and he did know best.

"Sir? May I try again?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore nodded enthusiastically.

"_Scutum ignis_!" she said, putting all of her frustration and anger into it.

A wall of fire burst from her wand, brilliant and bright. Hermione let out a relieved breath.

"Good job, Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled at her, eyes twinkling, "We have to go back now but we will practice more tomorrow with an action activity. Please understand that there will be real dangers, if injury occurs, it's real. Mr. Malfoy, please do not fret. Maybe try asking Miss Granger how she made a comeback!"

* * *

When they landed back in the training room behind the bookcase, Draco stormed off. He had had enough of those pestering Gryffindors for one day. He knew how to cast spells and he didn't need a man who looked a breath away from death to tell him what to do. Draco had transfiguration class now but he didn't care, he stormed into the common room and went to bed. He turned to the wall and steeled himself. Then, he cast the spell over and over and over and over again.

* * *

Pansy was worried. Draco had been missing classes after lunch for two weeks now. What was going on? She was determined to find out…

* * *

**Thank you for reading, this was more of a filler chapter! I kind of wanted to establish the differences between the types of people the heirs are and I was able to show it through training. **

**Sorry for not updating within the week like I thought I would! House of Hades by Rick Riordan and Never Fade by Alexandra Bracken came out and I had to read! I finished them both… **

**I expect the next chapter to be this whole obstacle course/manhunt style of training. Also, more with Pansy and stuff. Have a good day, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing, lovelies!**

**Taylor Chase: You are a beautiful angel, a true gift from above. Thank you so much, dear! Millions of hugs your way!**

**Kira Lightwood, thanks for proofreading.**

* * *

_Selected excerpts from, The Private and Utterly Secret Journal of Pansy Rose Parkinson:_

_September 8_

_Today Draco was absent from Charms today. Then he missed all classes following. I was so worried about him, I didn't see him anywhere! Had he been injured? Called home? The possibilities were endless! Then, this evening when I was in the common room I saw him. I asked him where he had been but he sent me off and said he wanted to go to bed. I was humiliated. _

_September 9_

_After lunch, Draco missed all classes. I saw him holding a piece of paper during lunch but when I tried to get a closer look he snatched it back and told me to mind my own business. I wonder what he is up to. And, I wonder why he has not gotten reprimanded for it! Missing so many classes with no penalty? Something is up._

_September 16_

_For the past week, Draco is missing after lunch. I tried asking other Slytherins if they knew where he was. Millicent said that Draco goes off to do things all the time and that I shouldn't question the model Slytherin. Crabbe and Goyle are as dumb as rocks. They knew nothing of his whereabouts. I'm very, very concerned. _

_September 23_

_Two weeks. It has been two weeks. Draco has not attended afternoon classes. I was about to approach him today when I saw him enter the common room but he looked so angry. I did not wish to disturb him in his enraged state so I didn't. Tomorrow I will investigate. I'm going to follow him. And, no, I will not get caught. If I want to be his wife one day I need to understand him and his secretive ways. This will help._

* * *

Draco Malfoy's pride was injured. The last training session went horridly and he really did not want to go today. But, he remembered Dumbledore saying that today they were going to do real action activities and that was way too tempting. He was going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Pride should not be an issue when you have sarcasm and wit as a shield, right?

The map he had received this morning led to another new place. The place marked was near the kitchens. Draco had never been near the kitchens. Why head there when food was always provided? Plus, house elves lurked there and he held no desire to see them. But, since his pride was already broken and stepped on, there was no point in _not_ going.

Draco skipped lunch today. He did not want to see the gryffindor trio and he did not want to see that pestering Pansy either. She never left him alone these days! She asked where he went after lunch and he fabricated excuses left and right. Why did she even care so much? Thankfully, Draco knew she was too daft to ever try to find out what was happening. She was no better than a house elf, always eager to please. She would ask and try to help but she would never act.

Putting all thoughts of the idiotic Slytherin behind him, Draco picked up the textbook he had stolen from the restricted section. He skipped ahead to the page he had previously dog-eared and continued reading.

_The Fire Shield Charm: _Scutum Ignis

_The Fire Shield Charm was once a very widely used spell in times of combat. After the fall of the Dark Lord in 1981 it rapidly fell out of fashion and it ceased being taught to young magical students. Many wizards often found this charm difficult to cast due to the fact that it requires a great burst of emotion and focus, much like a Patronus Charm (see page 34). While all this is true, The Fire Shield Charm is still a very useful spell in combat and all top witches and wizards are able to cast it._

_Warning! When practicing this charm, please be aware of your surroundings as an uneducated witch or wizard could cause items to catch fire._

_To cast this charm, think of something that brings you great emotion. This emotion can be positive or negative, the nature of it does not affect the spell. When you have your thought, aim your wand where you wish and clearly pronounce the incantation, _scutum ignis. _As you practice more and more you will find yourself able to control the shield and prevent items from catching fire. _

Draco put the book down and turned to the wall. Yesterday, when he cast this charm over and over, he did not succeed. This was because he had sealed off all anger and cast the charm emotionlessly. He was trying to prove Dumbledore wrong. That you can cast this charm without emotion, but he was the wrong one.

"_SCUPTUM IGNIS!" _He screamed, throwing all his frustration, his anger, his fear, all into the spell. Fire burst from the tip of his wand and it towered over him. A strong shield, much taller than Potter's or Weaselette's or even Granger's stood in front of him. Draco grinned proudly. He had done it!

Looking at the clock, his happiness melted away. Lunch had ended nearly ten minutes ago! Usually the heirs met outside the Great Hall. Obviously this was not an agreement they made but after two weeks, it had become their silent routine. Draco groaned and started running towards the Great Hall.

When he finally reached there, he saw, with surprise, that the three other heirs were still there, waiting for him. And, they did not look angry.

"You waited for me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Of course!" Wea—Ginny said.

"We're a team now, we have to stick together." Potter said, though it looked like the words scalded his mouth.

"We wouldn't leave you, Draco." Granger said, and when she raised her eyes, her look was so genuinely kind that he had to look away.

Draco pondered saying something sarcastic and rude, something that would remind them that he was a Slytherin and their enemy. But at the last minute he changed his mind, "That was uh…very n-nice of you all." he said awkwardly, fixating on the wall.

The walk to the kitchens was deathly silent and uncomfortable. Draco was grateful they had waited at first, but now he wished they had just gone ahead. He wasn't used to kindness. He didn't want kindness.

When they finally reached the marked entrance, they pulled out their maps and stood together. There was a groaning noise and a gravelly voice said, "Hello."

In the last two weeks, Draco's dignity had gone from one hundred percent to twenty five. So, he supposed it must have dropped to zero when he let out a shrill scream and jumped back, even though the three Gryffindors did the same.

"Who said that?" he demanded angrily, stepping forward.

"I did."

They all whirled around to see the gargoyle, lounging happily on the wall, looking at them.

"What? Just because I'm made of stone means I'm not allowed to talk?"

Draco was speechless so it was a relief when Granger stepped forward and said, "Of course not…Mister Gargoyle. We just wanted to know how to enter the training room. Has Professor Dumbledore told you to expect us?"

The gargoyle sniffed as though it was _his_ pride that had been injured, "Possibly."

"Please! We really need to be in there!" she begged.

"Oh fine. He said something about a combined fire shield charm."

"Combined…oh! He wants us all to cast it and then we should be able to get in!" Granger announced.

Almost immediately Draco could feel three pairs of eyes on him. He grit his teeth and said, "I can do it."

Granger nodded and raised her wand, the others following in unison.

"_Scutum ignis!" _All the heirs said. Draco's eyes widened in sheer amazement as all four jets of fire joined together to form an immense shield that made him feel about an inch tall.

"It's beautiful." Ginny whispered, awe in her eyes.

They all stood staring for a few more seconds until the shield melted away and in its place stood a door. Draco stepped forward and twisted the knob.

* * *

Pansy was lost. She had looked all over lunch for Draco but he was not there. Now he was not going to come to lunch either? Pansy knew she was late for Transfiguration but she couldn't care less. She decided to search the entire castle. It would take ages, but she had to run into him at some point.

She ran out of the Great Hall and saw Potter and his gang waiting outside the doors. Why were they still here? Lunch had ended five minutes ago and those goody two-shoes would never _ever _be late, especially not that Hermione Granger. _Forget them _she thought, _they aren't important. _Then, she continued running.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes, she took in her surroundings. They had landed in a maze. The walls were at least thirty feet tall and made of curly vines. The ground was made of dirt paths and she was curious as to where they led. Hermione turned to discuss where to go with her team when she realized they were alone. Where had Ginny, Harry, and Draco gone? She was frightened for a moment but then realized it must be part of Dumbledore's "action activity".

Hermione had landed at an intersection where she could turn left or right. After thinking for a moment she decided to turn right. As she was walking she began to feel cold. The temperature of the air went down and the green leafy walls of the maze began to turn yellow and brown. She cast a quick warming charm and kept walking.

The light in the maze began to dim and dim until Hermione could barely see a foot in front of her.

"_Lumos."_ She whispered.

When she could see again, she let out a scream. There was a swarm of dementors in front of her. Of course! The chill, the dim lights.

"_Expecto patronum!" _A weak trail of silver poured out of her wand and onto the closest dementor. Nothing happened, it didn't even flinch. Hermione's knees felt weak and she knew she was running out of time.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _She cried desperately. A silver otter flew out of her wand and hit the dementor, pushing it back and off of her. Her victory was short lived though, because there were still plenty of dementors waiting. She cast the patronus over and over until they were all gone.

When she had gotten passed the dementors, she was breathing hard and was terrified of what might come at her next. She walked for about five minutes in serenity. In fact, the silence was eerie. She was never sure when something would pop out at her.

There was a crackling noise and something came straight for her head. She ducked and when she looked up, she saw that it was a giggling cornish pixie. It flew passed the wall and didn't come back. She was so distracted looking for it, she didn't even notice until she ran straight into a wall of warmness. Hermione looked up slowly and bit back a squeal.

The monster that haunted her first year dreams, the monster that brought her together with Harry and Ron stood in front of her. A thirteen foot tall troll stood in front of her, and he looked angry. She ducked and rolled through his legs and kept running, casting stunning charms behind her. Without warning, the troll grabbed her and picked her up. Her wand flew from her hand and she was now eye level with him.

Hermione summoned all her strength and kicked the troll in him in the eye. He let out an agonized cry and she fell to the ground. Pain shot up her entire right side and she struggled to stand up. She groped around for her wand and kept her eyes on the disoriented troll who was now fumbling towards her. When she found it, a brilliant idea struck her. She cast a fire shield charm between herself and the troll and it worked.

The troll was trapped and Hermione took this opportunity to run. She ran recklessly, taking random turns, not thinking where she would end up until she saw familiar purple robes.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Well done, Miss Granger. I'm very proud of you. Are you alright? That was quite a fall."

"I'm fine, sir. Where are the others?"

"They will be here soon. You all started in different corners of the maze."

Hermione nodded. What a day it had been!

* * *

Walking all over the castle was not fun. Pansy was tired. She was walking towards the kitchens when she heard a joyful laugh. She ducked into another hall and peeked out. She had to stifle a gasp when she saw Draco, Potter, Hermione, and the Weasley girl all walking together like best friends.

* * *

**Okay so I have a list of excuses for the lateness of this but I highly doubt you want to hear them. Let's just say, it's been a hectic two weeks!**

**Once again, thank you all so much!**


End file.
